Childhood Sweethearts
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: Rumbelle AU...There are rumors of 10 year old Alastair Gold possessing powerful magic. He gets treated harshly by the residents of Storybrooke. Belle is able to see who he truly is and soon their lives intertwine. How will their relationship develop from childhood to adulthood?


**Author's Note: I'm also writing this for a contest. I'm on this group on Facebook called OUAT Fan Fiction & Creations, where I have received a Rumbelle cover and have to come up with a story to go along with it. If you're interested in participating in the contest, then head over to Emilie Brown's profile for more details. And I am planning on Belle and Gold growing up as this story progresses. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**

The French family has moved into Storybrooke for only a week, so nine year old Belle is still getting used to the new town, new faces. Her new Fourth Grade class is hard. It's not the education; she understands school quite well. It is her new classmates that makes Belle unease. Some of them seem nice but most of them tease on Alastair Gold. The poor boy. It's not his fault that fate designed him to have such powerful magic within him. No one has any proof that he has magic, though. Their rumors remain possibilities instead of realities.

Since she had just moved in, she tries not to judge his character; however, that does not keep her from hearing the stories Storybrooke tells. The residents even _kindly_ bestowed the 10 year old boy a nickname, the Dark One. But, they are only tales. Some people in this world try to ring words in false truths.

Belle feels sorry and bad for Alastair, to be judged before being known for who he truly is; nevertheless, that doesn't stop her to be kind of afraid of him, not knowing what he's capable of.

It's recess now. Trees lose their scarlet and golden treasures. The autumn air feels good against her face. Children are laughing, playing. Belle sighs, sitting on a bench under a tree. Emma, Ruby, and students in lower grades enjoy themselves on the swing sets. Regina climbs on top of the monkey bars and looks over her "kingdom". Alastair just picks a spot away from everyone, hopes no one will bother him.

Belle swings her legs, reading a Dr. Seuss book. She can read in a box. She can read about a fox. She can read here or there. She can read anywhere. The girl is so focused on the book that she doesn't hear the screaming bell, nor the kids hurrying back to class. With a smile, she closes the book and looks up. There is only her and one other child remaining in the playground. Gasping, Belle takes the book and runs. As she approaches the door, she trips on her own untied shoelaces. The child falls and scraps on the concrete. Her books skids away. A sharp, slicing pain attacks her knee, painting her skin crimson. She hollers, tears escape her blue eyes.

After what seems like hours, Belle notices a figure coming closer. Though her liquid diamonds, she watches the other kid kneeling over her. She gasps and screams. It's _Alastair._ What is he going to do? Curse her? Turn her into a frog?

Gold holds up one finger then places it on Belle's injured knee. She's too frighten to move a muscle, frozen in fear. What he does next surprises the girl. He soothes her raging pain, healing her wound. Then he pulls out some sort of napkin and wipes the blood, reveals no cut anymore. Standing, the boy offers Belle his hand.

_He _does_ have magic,_ Belle thinks, astonish. But, for some reason, she can not find within herself to be afraid.

Her eyebrows furrow, tears ceasing. Why did he help her? Is it possible that this so called Dark One has good in his heart? The child is not what the stories claims he is, or so Belle is starting to think. The girl's curiosity is starting to awaken. Alastair Gold is becoming a mystery to be uncovered. She hesitates before accepting his hand. He helps her up then quickly takes his hand back. He looks down, unable to meet her eyes.

"...Are you okay?" the boy asks so quietly she almost doesn't hear him.

Belle wants to report that she's fine and thank him, but her voice abandons her. Gold looks up enough to see her nod. Feeling a little more at ease, he picks up the fallen book, handing it back to her.

"T-that ones is my favorite," he admits a bit louder this time.

A small smile forms on her face. "Mine, too," she replies, her voice returning. "Thank you for my book and...and my knee."

Alastair just nods. He throws the napkin away in the trashcan nearby. Then he grasps one of the double door's handle, hesitating. He opens it and finally meets her eyes, waiting for her to enter first. Belle giggles and thanks him again.

**x~X~x**

Alastair sits at the last desk at the last row. There is a borderline of empty desks near his. No one dares to be that close to him. Belle, though, starts to think about crossing the line. The mystery of Gold continues to feed her curiosity. She, however, will just settle in her own desk. For now.

They just finished taking their test. Mrs. Nolan is now at her desk, grading them. The students are working on their new list of vocabulary words. One of the boys reaches to the word "wicked" then chuckles darkly. He reads loud enough for everyone to hear, "Wicked is evil or morally bad. I could guess there's one kid here who is wicked." He turns to Alastair, eyes narrowing.

Gold looks down and grasps his desk, knuckles white. His lips presses to a thin line. Belle, red with anger, breaks the lead of her pencil.

"I said, 'No talking,' " says Mary Margret.

"I heard from my parents that his whole family are Satanists," says another student.

"He waits under your bed until you're asleep. Then he _eats_ you."

"Mine told me his family practices witchcraft."

"He turns people into bugs then stomps on them."

"Quiet, everyone!" the teacher orders, but no one listens; they continue to converse amongst themselves.

Rage colors Gold. He scraps his teeth hard. The glass of the windows start to shake violently.

Why are they treating Alastair this way? What has he done to deserve this? Belle abruptly stands, her face twisted in irritation.

"Enough!" she yells.

Suddenly, the windows shatters. A waterfall of glass scatters in the classroom. The loud sound of the glass breaking hurts everyone's ears. Screaming, the students duck under their desks or cover their heads with their arms. Belle falls willingly onto the floor, protecting her head with her arms.

When it's over, she looks at Alastair, who is the only one seated and not frighten. Is he the one responsible for this? He has to. Glass just doesn't break without any help. Her heart goes out to him. She does not blame him. This wouldn't have happened if their classmates would just leave him alone!

Is he okay? Did he get hurt? Belle stands and cautiously walks to him. The broken glass crunches beneath her shoes. When she arrives at his desk, the girl places her hand on his shoulder. His head snaps to her.

"Are you alright?" Belle asks, concern in her tone.

Alastair's eyebrows furrow. Why is the girl being kind? Does she _actually_ cares about him? He nods after a moment. Smiling, she pulls Gold into a hug. He is still at first then slowly embraces in return.

"It's okay." She soothes him, patting his back. "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he admits quietly. "I'm sorry."

The boy's heart warms. No one outside his family has given kindness like Belle. It feels good, being treated like a human and not a monster.


End file.
